7 Deadly Drabbles
by KatieTaylor
Summary: Some MickCora drabbels


Title: 7 Deadly Drabbles

Author: Cprav

Rating: PG-13

Word Count: 7 x 100

Pairings: MickCora

Spoilers: None.

Disclaimer: Not sure this even requires one... but... I own nothing :) except my work.

Comment: Okay, I was perusing the old Undead Author's Society threads and came across some drabble challenges. They intrigued me, so I did some research and decided to try them out. I decided to start off with the 7 Deadly Sins. At first they were all going to be completely seperate, but I thought seeing as they were of a common theme, I would try and link the drabbles together. So they can be read as stand alones or as a group.

I'm looking forward to experimenting with these more and have lots of plans. I'm no expert on drabbles, so I hope those that are, like this.

**Pride**

I made you what you are. You would be nothing without me. You would be dead, or worse – an aged, wrinkled old man, worthless. Instead you are glorious, passionate, forever young, and forever in your prime. I chose you. I turned you; sharing my bloodline with you despite the protests of my family. I molded you into a dangerously beautiful creature. I gave you the greatest gift there is. Eternity. You should be more grateful. You should be by my side forever. That's how this is supposed to work. You should be mine. You are perfection and I made you.

**Lust**

I want to taste you; hear you call my name; feel you under me, with me. I want us to be close again, wondered if we could be more. I've seen your passion. I've seen your love. Is it wrong to want you to feel them for me? You turn to me with that look in your eye; that lusty one that makes women swoon; makes me want to shove you into the wall and show you what you do to me. How can you be blind to it? You must sense it; sometimes I think you feel it, too.

**Greed**

Why won't you give in to me? Give me all of you? I want your love. I want your hands on me. I want to hear your voice whispered in my ear. I want to hear you laugh, to see you smile more. I want you to be happy; I want to be the one to make you happy. I want you by my side, working, fighting, and loving. I'm an eternal creature; is it greedy of me to want you for eternity? I want all of you. I want the world and I want to give it to you.

**Sloth**

If I never rise from this spot – just stay here forever – I can forget that in the real world you're not mine. If I lay here I can I can imagine you here with me; feel your cool breath, strong hands, soft curls; hear your words whispered only for me. Once I leave this room reality will set in and I have to remind myself that we're just friends. You're hers. She's the one you think of. She's the one who feels your cool touch. Maybe I should never leave; lay here for eternity and then you'll always be mine.

**Wrath**

I hate her! Why does she get to touch you like that? Why is she the only one who can receive that look? Why do you let her do that? She doesn't love you. Not like I do. She gives you a coy smile and I want to tear off her face; tear her limb from limb. She's deceiving you! Can't you see? Telling you all the things you want to hear, but I KNOW you. I know what you crave and it's not her. I'll erase her from the picture, get you back; then I'll prove it to you.

**Envy**

You're a vampire; a powerful vampire, even if you don't realize it, but I can still see the humanity in your eyes. The years of bloodshed and more haven't taken that from you. It's as bright in your eyes as the day I first met you and I hope you never lose it. I don't remember what that feels like, but when I see it in you it makes me want to remember. I want to see the world as you see it. You make me want to be a better person. I'm envious because I'll never be like you.

**Gluttony**

The scent of his blood just under the surface of his skin is intoxicating. He's young, but his blood is powerful – product of his noble bloodline. I'm salivating as my fangs drop and I know my eyes are the colour of arctic ice. I want to taste him. I pull him closer, taking in his scent again before plunging my fangs into his flesh. The taste of his arousal and, yes, humanity is in every crimson drop. I pull him closer as I drink, savouring each mouthful and not wanting to stop, but I do. There will be next time.


End file.
